


How about a Cursed Casserole?

by messier51



Series: Tired Tropes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Magical Castiel, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New neighbors are the <i>worst</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about a Cursed Casserole?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120235795252/stale-fanfic-trope-new-hotattractive-neighbor) for the [tired tropes](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120138934007/ceeainthereforthat-defilerwyrm-why-settle) prompt: "new hot/attractive neighbor."

Cas ignores his new neighbor for _days_. He knows it’s rude, but fuck that. The guy is 6-foot-something of solid sex and the way he bends over to slide bags of groceries from the backseat of his sex-on-wheels muscle car is downright sinful. **  
**

The whole time his new neighbor was moving in, Cas peered through his own thick, dark curtains. The guy had only a single person to help, a tall, similarly handsome man with shaggy hair pulled back into a rough ponytail. Cas could’ve offered to help. Cas could’ve moved the entire contents of the U-Haul truck into the house with a wave of his hand.

Instead of all that though, he watched the two men sweat and struggle.

Now, as then, he sits at his window, and glares.

A person next door; a _human_ person next door. It’s so _terribly inconvenient_. This is SERIOUSLY going to hamper Cas’ work, he’s going to have to expend so much energy to cloak himself so that he can go about his normal activities.

After all, you can’t just up and fly out into the sky with _freakin’ humans in the house next door_.

So Cas spends a lot of time spying on the guy, to learn his habits and keep tabs on him.

And the new guy is  
so  
sooooo hot.

Like, wow.

But THAT JUST MEANS MORE TROUBLE, because that means he’ll have friends, and he’ll have lovers, and it means he’ll have people over all the freakin' time. (Cas hasn’t seen anyone other than the tall shaggy man, but he _knows_ , there will be other people.)

Cas hates people.

Cas is pretty sure, though, that somewhere in the attic of treasures inherited from his mother is a book containing a spell that will send ominous nightmares to people. Things can really only get better.


End file.
